leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 November 2012
11:02 man he like teemo a lot 11:03 I honestly don't mind his Teemo fetish 11:03 do people normally like teemo that much? 11:03 Different strokes for different folks 11:03 understandable 11:06 What do you think of the newest champ coming out? 11:06 Zed 11:06 No idea 11:06 Never had a chance to play him in PBE 11:06 oh 11:06 he likes like the bad guy from ninja turtles 11:06 http://i.imgur.com/3lXsK.jpg?1 11:07 Never again 11:07 oh.... 11:07 That sucks 11:07 :l 11:08 what's wrong coldshowers? 11:08 He had to take 11:08 A hot shower 11:08 Now he's traumatized 11:08 but thats 11:08 no fun 11:10 XDDDD 11:10 Loool 11:10 Yes 11:10 But no 11:10 <.< i don't think hot showers 11:10 take* 11:10 oh 11:10 just baths? 11:10 :P 11:12 :l nono, just cold showers.. 11:12 oh okie 11:14 I really can't stand the cold 11:14 I just like warm showers 11:14 Because it's easy to sleep in 11:15 I like the cold 11:15 it soothing 11:16 but like you said 11:16 different strokes for different folks 11:16 ._. Eh.. 11:17 Oho, how clever 11:17 what? 11:18 You quoted what I said earlier 11:18 oh 11:18 :D 11:18 Congratulations 11:18 You actually pay attention 11:18 To our conversations 11:18 congratulurations 11:18 absence of avatar 11:18 must... nuke 11:18 must... remove from existence 11:18 hi 11:19 ._. 11:19 What's wrong, Psykolog? 11:21 No avatar = No respect 11:21 oh... 11:22 XDD 11:22 well I think it's a flower now 11:22 hmmm 11:23 there 11:23 :) 11:24 Welp 11:24 It's better than nothing 11:24 thats good 11:24 It's a pretty flowerr 11:25 I like it :3 11:26 Thank you for talking, but I have to go 11:26 Byes 11:26 Goodbye 11:42 Xerath is powerful if only because his spells have such huge areas 11:42 That and he ignores quite a bit of magic resist. 11:43 His team fight potential is quite dangerous 11:43 RoA + Rylais = semi-tank 11:44 I pretty much build pure damage on Xerath 11:44 Because I can stay in the back of fights 11:45 Similar to how I play Lux 11:45 Fair enough. 11:45 The last time I saw Xerath, the enemy built RoA 11:45 He was rediculously hard to kill 11:45 Partly because our mid lost to him. 11:47 Champions like Annie or Heim have a bit of a disadvantage against Xerath 11:47 Or so this guys sais 11:47 *says 11:47 fuck you, internet provider 11:47 Well, Xerath can just eat Heim turrets, and does not have to be near the turrets 11:48 And Annie cannot poke back. 11:48 Unless Xerath does not use W. 11:48 ...Which is almost every free week Xerath players. 11:49 It even costs no mana 11:49 Why NOT use it? 11:49 Same reason player don't use Varus Q much 11:50 They think it'll just slow them down 11:50 And just constantly moving is a better option 11:50 Varus is like a turret. 11:50 He does not move much. 11:50 Xerath cant eat turrets, only nunu can. 11:51 ^ 11:52 CU-CU-CU-CUNTER-JUNGLE 11:53 Yep 11:55 Champions with long-range gap closers and high burst are usually the best counter to Xerath 11:56 Or jungle Soraka 12:03 Lol 12:03 The PBE login queue is taking forever 12:04 It said it'd be only 2 minutes 12:04 IT LIED TO ME 12:04 new champ is so bad 12:04 what the hell riot was doing 12:05 bad design, bad model, bad mechanic, bad lore. 12:06 only sound is good o; 12:10 so um 12:10 people are really that ignorant when it comes to Zed's Lore arent they? 12:11 Shredder 12:11 "How about this: the Zed you see is whatever was in the box, and the shadow he summons is the real Zed, who the shadow creature traded places with. The real Zed opened the box in the temple, the shadow came out and took his body, then killed Zed's master, and bound the original Zed's soul to the new Zed's shadow." 12:11 fuck yea 12:11 internet 12:11 was one of the comments 12:11 INTERWEB 12:11 Zed/Background 12:11 lol 12:11 lore crafting 12:11 bastards 12:12 I basically paraphrased Zed's lore in my response 12:12 ... 12:12 just 12:12 try to ignore dumb people 12:12 I learned that after meeting Merc 12:12 lol 12:12 I was getting pissed off and stuff 12:12 but then "freedom of speech" and what not 12:13 I was considering kicking him every time he makes a chat about his game 12:13 but then again 12:13 "LoL Wikia" 12:13 I thought it best to ignore 12:15 I don't mind him 12:15 I enjoy spending time talking with him 12:15 freedom of speech ? 12:15 masochism? 12:15 lol jk, he's annoying 12:15 this sin't a free state 12:15 this is a private website 12:16 isn't* 12:16 Now we need to type more 12:16 So when he logs in 12:16 well, although Ilkcs acknowledge that he's annoying 12:16 oh wow 12:16 Our comments about him will be covered 12:16 REMOVE THE PROOF 12:16 but I don't think he would approve consecutive kicking 12:16 Ez Soraka bot, Darius Top, Noct Jungle, and me as Galio mid 12:16 Okay... 12:16 vs Vayne Nunu bot, Shyvana top, Cho Jungle, and Malz mid 12:17 I don't see any problem with that 12:17 ...Oh. 12:17 I tried Vayne in a bot game 12:17 seems like a nice carry 12:17 I like her 12:17 She forces me to position myself better 12:18 And I end up performing better with my other carry champions 12:18 I am forced to hide behind rocks to pull her 12:19 I hide behind terrain anyway whenever I play Blitz 12:19 since they patched his grab so that blinks don't affect the pulls 12:19 ehh 12:20 it's harder to do "urgot ulti" with other blitz 12:20 which is better I guess 12:20 it's like western fire off 12:20 first to shoot 12:20 first to kill 12:20 well 12:20 yea 12:20 what? that patched it ? 12:21 they* 12:21 hm? 12:21 well 12:21 you can't flash to pull farther 12:21 that is all 12:21 oh 12:21 or at least I heard 12:21 idk 12:21 I never pull flashed 12:22 same, but i though u meant we cant flash out while being pulled 12:22 anymore 12:24 ffs 12:24 Adobe Flash player crashed again 12:25 Now I must play League 12:33 busy day . . . gonna grab my first win at bot and bounce 12:41 Hey guiiiiise. 12:41 I spilled soda on my $130 keyboaaaard 12:42 I'm the best. 12:47 oh 12:47 wat 12:47 why would you use such an expensive keyboard? 12:49 ISK 12:49 you gradually suck less... 12:50 it's a good news 12:50 I think 12:50 I want to be in "average" categorie 12:50 you'd rather gradually suck more? 12:50 uh 12:50 that would suck 12:50 oh 12:50 going offline for a while 12:50 going home 12:50 FOR ELECTRICITY 12:50 yayyyyy 12:50 yayyyyy 12:55 jebus 12:55 I actually manage to jew someone 12:55 managed* 12:55 or rather he jewed himself 12:55 who the hell trades a baby roshan for a trio of essences 12:55 I HAVE A BABY ROSH 12:56 Congratulations 12:57 revenge for all those pokemon cards i got ripped off of as a kid 12:57 REVENGE 01:08 has there really been like no chat 01:08 all day 01:13 uh 01:13 use the conventional syntax 01:14 hello 2k soda 01:15 howdy 01:16 gonna finally league 01:16 after 1 week 01:17 just finished helping a friend get gold 01:17 im da bes 01:17 Oh God 01:18 Enemy Annie kept on feeding me 01:18 hi all 01:18 So much that I even got a Meji's 01:18 Hairo 01:22 meji... 01:22 hello 01:24 Shyvana with Surge 01:24 Oh God, why 01:24 lol 01:24 BIGGER SHYVANA 01:24 01:24 AAAHHHH 01:24 GODZILLA 01:25 at NA is vayne popular? 01:25 not really 01:25 not unpopular either 01:25 at garena here every game vayne nunu 01:25 and very succesfull 01:25 Here, every Mordekaiser player = Mexican 01:26 brazil isnt mexican 01:26 *Master Yi, sorry 01:27 eh 01:27 nunu op bro 01:27 wanna hear me brag 01:27 Look at this enlightening conversation at my game chat right now. 01:27 "Dirty Mexican" 01:27 "Brown trash" 01:28 mexican whose level of cleanness is on par with mine* would be more correct 01:29 What great friendship. 01:54 Silly presidential elections. 01:55 It's like everyone forgot what it was like when Obama took office 01:55 People are moaning about Obama not taking care of a lot of economic issues when they elected him to end our war 01:55 :/ 01:56 rrrrrrrrrrre 01:56 He did what he was supposed to, and even more than that 01:56 So I don't get why Romney is popular at all. 01:56 I guess all those Ads are OP 01:56 'cause he's dumb so people think they're like him 01:56 xD 01:56 because people are retarded and i can't play anything that has "carry" in it's description 01:56 also he's "taking care of his sick daughter" 01:56 people fail at realizing that you can be a good father and an awful politician 01:57 also a moron 01:57 did I mention he was a moron ? 01:57 lol 01:57 he's a moron 01:57 definitely no m 01:57 just moron 01:57 moron 01:57 moron 01:57 from the moronic church of moronia 01:58 Sounds about right 01:58 from an european's viewpoint, it's actually hard to understand why he is even a nominee 01:58 well i can since I studied america 01:58 buncha morons 01:59 xD 01:59 our democracy value stupidness for the same price as intelligence, but america actually shits on intelligence and values moronity 01:59 also 01:59 military budget 01:59 "a country that uses half of its money within the army can't survive" 01:59 guess who said that 01:59 gorbatcheck 01:59 v* 02:00 the one that dissolved USSR 02:00 lol 02:00 was actually smart... 02:00 more than romney, at least 02:00 as for obama, dunno since it's hard to compare smart people to smart people 02:00 I mean 02:01 obama has education, he has a large panorama of things, etc 02:01 he's actually a good president 02:01 Yeah, he's more than just a business man 02:02 but I guess it's hard for a french to understand why the president of the USA has so little power since our president is basically an elected king 02:02 i would vote for obama 02:02 Well, America is capitalism with a government that attempts to keep Capitalism in check 02:03 So if the president has power, things can easily become corrupt 02:03 actually... 02:03 ultraliberalism 02:03 no check 02:03 :o 02:03 so why having a government ? 02:03 business works with ultraliberalism 02:03 problem, it doesn't work and it has been proved and experienced that it doesn't work 02:04 lol 02:04 BUT ! "need more money for me and my childs, the rest of the world can die from death" 02:05 if you live in a state where howard zinn isn't censored, try his books 02:06 now to brag about my country 02:06 fuck the fifth republic 02:06 lol 02:06 had a nice and fun one then BOOM SUDDEN DE GAULLE 02:07 well, at least de gaulle was good as long as he lasted 02:07 I mean, he was awful, BUT 02:08 he never used the state's money for himself, he actually left when people told him to, and he actually made france powerful (...through dictatorial means, ok) 02:09 OK 02:09 radaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar 02:09 I managed to jew a guy on dota2 02:10 it was so good I'm thinking about conversion 02:10 whatchya do 02:10 ? 02:10 got a courier for three essences 02:11 it used to be like that for voodoo items in TF2 02:11 you could get weps for a voodoo cursed item 02:11 seasonal items be crazy 02:12 eheh 02:12 EXCEPT THAT 02:12 I actually got the exclusive courier of the event 02:12 that plus essences are easily and readily farmable 02:12 while this courier is chest-exclusive 02:13 I AM ALL-POWERFUL 02:13 revenge for all those pokemon cards I got ripped off of as a kid 02:13 REVENGE 02:13 ah same bro 02:14 why am I being delirious alone 02:14 xD 02:14 I once traded a holo clefairy for a common charmander 02:14 JOIN ME IN MY CRAZYNESS 02:14 people be lazy 02:14 exploit the laziness 02:14 PEOPLE BE DUMB 02:14 HERE THERE BE KICKBANS 02:14 pew pew 02:15 AHAH 02:15 I laugh 02:15 LOL 02:15 FOR I AM IMMUNE 02:15 ARE YOU IMMUNE TO MUFFINS 02:15 ARE YOU 02:15 m m muffans 02:16 I feel like going to a random champion page 02:16 take the first comment 02:16 and answer it "no, because I work at the mufifn factory" 02:16 theres this comedian 02:16 who always talks about his aunt 02:16 who tells him he has it easy 02:16 and she busts her ass at work every day 02:16 but it turns out she works 02:16 don't talk me about comedians 02:16 at mm mm muffins 02:17 here in baguetteland we have coluche 02:17 or rather we had 02:17 On my trip to france 02:17 I bought a beret 02:17 guy didn't make us laugh when he reduced himself into pulp at full speed on the road 02:17 and wore it the whole trip 02:17 WHY ISN'T EVERY COUNTRY EATING BREAD 02:17 TONS OF BREAD 02:18 OF DIFFERENT BREADS 02:18 bread is a staple of the diet 02:18 IT'S FUCKING GOOD 02:18 YOU CAN PASTE THINGS ON IT 02:18 also you can eat it on its own 02:18 'tis wondrous 02:18 also it's apparently some dude's body 02:18 n stuff 02:19 NOW I BRAG ABOUT FRENCH COMEDIANS 02:19 or rather just one 02:19 coluche be awesome 02:19 Bonjour 02:19 Baguette 02:19 guy can take ten minutes to tell a 10-seconds joke and actually make it funnier 02:19 feh 02:19 fehfehfeh 02:19 QUOTE TIME 02:20 "I'm not a new rich, I'm a former poor 02:20 " 02:20 noveau riche 02:20 somethin pauvre 02:21 spellin n stuff too 02:21 you know mitch hedberg? 02:21 guy created the french equivalent of charity "for five years or so, until we stop sucking ass at keeping people alive" 02:21 the thing is still around today 02:22 guy was a nominee at a presidential election 02:22 not even joking 02:22 dece 02:23 http://youtu.be/u6xaj2fC1jI 02:24 his electoral campain was something around the lines of "I'm calling to all the useless people, the dumbasses, the jobless, the idiots, the retards, the closet communists, the suckers, and in short all the people that shouldn't be allowed to live to vote for me for a presidency dumber than ever" 02:25 QUOTE TIME 02:25 "I will politely answer to politicians that say that I act like an idiot that I'm nott he one that started it" 02:25 not the* 04:03 scumbag cellphone 04:03 back 04:03 hi 04:03 nou 04:04 D: 04:04 file:Izkael Glorious.png 04:05 I still love my hair in that pic 04:05 lies 04:05 and because it's blurry it looks like I'm wearing a scarf 04:05 scarves are awesome 04:06 hm 04:06 it's backup 04:07 http://youtu.be/jn604M1IfDk 04:07 I don't listen to anything 04:07 you suck more than usual, Neon 04:07 from someone whose name I can't pronounce 04:07 Be nice Nysty 04:07 hey guys 04:07 I'm too busy listening to christina aguilera's new song 04:07 human female can lactate indefinitely after birth if lactated regularly? 04:07 how do you deal with mean lol players?' 04:07 I don't 04:07 uh 04:07 they're not worth my time 04:08 or brainpower 04:08 ignore 04:08 ignore, rage back, report 04:08 "/ignore" 04:08 or you could stop playin 04:08 but thats extreme 04:08 "mean players" 04:08 the fuck are you, 12? 04:08 stahp it 04:08 or triumph with skill and mock them 04:09 sissyslaps to you Nystus 04:09 is there broslap? 04:09 "neon suck 04:09 nou 04:09 Bros don't slap 04:09 that would be ridiculous 04:09 So you're a female! 04:10 I knew it 04:10 they smack 04:10 what 04:10 yay 04:10 oh look, a new episode of game grumps 04:10 celubrate 04:10 which 04:11 how you people pronounce elise? 04:11 super marioland 2, pt 3? 04:11 Also can anybody list all the gay regulars in this chatroom, because I can never remember them 04:11 Eee leese 04:11 Eleese 04:11 All of them 04:11 Even you 04:11 yes 04:11 i thought el lee zay 04:11 no 04:11 dat silly 04:11 Eh laizee 04:12 eleese 04:12 Elizé 04:12 like beethoven's song 04:12 élise 04:12 Ëlisë 04:12 wat 04:13 anyway 04:13 JoJ needs a come back 04:13 revive it 04:14 by yourself 04:14 lores are stagnant 04:14 singlehandedly 04:15 o_o 04:15 no point if not official 04:15 thats not the spirit 04:15 yes it is 04:16 D: 04:16 without the "official", it's but a terribad fanfic 04:17 so 04:17 its at least entertaining 04:17 if you put effort into it 04:17 o_o 04:18 i have enough creativity outlet 04:18 fien 04:18 1 story, drawing 04:18 etc 04:19 ah k 04:22 chat dying 04:22 keep it alive 04:22 with your creativity 04:22 uh 04:22 what was it 04:23 norweigian rapist elf gun 04:23 or swedish? 04:23 ._. 04:23 somewhere in Scandinavia 04:24 or however you spell it 04:24 Norway 04:24 Finland 04:24 Sweden 04:24 Denmark 04:24 Iceland 04:24 uh 04:24 other stuff 04:25 finnish rapist gun elf 04:25 fuck 04:26 it waas finland 04:27 mobile site doesn't have upotte 04:27 can't watch it 04:28 sticking with eden of east I guess 04:28 It's that weird part of the day again 04:28 when I listen to ace of bass 04:29 dead pigeons eating cats? 04:29 oh 04:30 hm 04:30 i realized 04:30 my friend drew my hair too short 04:31 oh? 04:32 it's supposed to ass-long 04:32 no you need a sensible short haircut 04:32 kawaii 04:33 only about 30 down shoulder 04:33 I like bob cuts 04:33 dude, what 04:33 30cm 04:34 mines like 2 04:34 ye hippie 04:34 I have a bobcut fetish 04:34 i mean the longest part 04:34 Also, http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2011/097/0/a/tf2__guns_and_haircuts_magazin_by_booker-d3des0g.jpg 04:34 Must Think About Sensible Haircuts 04:35 really long hairs are so long that they are short 04:36 http://wiki.teamfortress.com/w/images/6/66/Soldier_sf12_zombie01.wav 04:36 barber solly should be a thing 04:36 he gets a white coat and scissors or something 04:36 zombie? 04:37 http://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Voodoo-Cursed_Soldier_Soul 04:37 speaking of zombie 04:37 Makise Kurisu 04:37 ? 04:38 Miki Sayaka 04:38 Zombiee 04:38 pervert zombie 04:38 I'm just waiting for the price of souls to bounce back up before I sell mine 04:39 that global soul recession 04:39 when do you think that'll be 04:39 so much for the whole haunted thing 04:39 col 04:39 which reminds me 04:40 Psyk managed to jew someone out of a Baby Rosh for 3 essences 04:40 My the end of November, I expect them to be at least 1 reclaimed for normal souls 04:41 LIONS 04:41 we'll see 04:41 got an Engie soul? 04:41 I got an extra normal solly soul 04:41 Yes, but not a spare one 04:41 I have a spare Demo soul 04:41 have Demo 04:41 my friend calls demoman demonigger 04:41 They trade for about a scrap each, so if you want to buy, now is the time to do so 04:42 hot damn 04:42 I feel squimish about that 04:42 I want to sell my entire set as soon as people stop driving down the price 04:42 I have a haunted scarecrow too 04:43 which sucks 04:43 because it looks bad 04:43 and no one wants it 04:43 Did you buy a Key? 04:43 I was able to trade for one 04:44 maaan, i need keys for both TF2 and Dota 2... 04:44 so i lack metal recently 04:44 got, what, 4 event crates each? 04:44 o_x 04:45 i managed to get rid of the rest of my eerie crates 04:45 realized the bad investment 04:46 ozo 04:47 The first day of the Halloween event, people were buying crates for craft hats 04:48 ahah 04:48 gonna 04:48 go 04:48 slep 04:48 do the spells sell 04:48 ? 04:49 they are pilling up fast 04:49 night Izzie 04:49 dunno 04:49 want mine nystus 04:50 someone's gotta want that shit and be willing to fork up something that's NOT gonna expire in 3 days... 04:50 but wheereeee 05:08 so i set my roomates browser to comic sans 05:08 this is the best thing ever 05:16 test (nyan) 05:17 hi 05:17 nou bryght 05:19 (fab) 05:20 (ninja) 05:21 http://youtu.be/DIusAXfOeEI 05:21 05:24 hi 05:43 Proton 05:43 or Neon 05:44 I want to change the Ninja emote with User:LionsLight#Sandbox 05:44 the code inside it 05:44 hi 05:44 hi 05:44 he's definitely the most ninja 05:45 Refresh the page, Matt 05:45 Or look at the code 05:45 Either works 05:45 what 05:46 i had a quick question about shyvana 05:46 is it better to max Q or E after W? 05:46 I like Q 05:46 ah 05:46 clever 05:46 uh 05:46 person 05:46 oddone maxes Q 05:47 I prefer Q over E as E doesn't do almost anything outside of dragon form due to it's low cooldown and single target skillshot nature so 1 point in it is good enough for most of the game (just for that on hit effect and armor shred). 05:47 05:47 http://solomid.net/guides.php?g=25267-theoddone-shyvana-build-guide 05:47 ok thank you ^-^ 05:47 Not sure if the chat likes parser functions, though 05:47 Y u so good Lions 05:47 jk jk 05:47 It probably wouldn't 05:47 work 05:48 is it supposed to... 05:48 It should load templates, though? 05:48 it doesn't 05:48 as far as I'm aware 05:48 05:48 05:48 shiet 05:48 05:48 05:48 05:48 05:48 05:48 05:48 05:49 Damn, I was hoping that if it couldn't, we could just make the rotating image into a template and just use the filter to load it 05:49 that was " " 05:49 dang son 05:52 Guise 05:52 How many of you knew about Twisted Treeline's passive mana regeneration buff? 05:52 Haunting 05:52 I didn't 05:52 but I don't play it 05:53 I get the feeling that TT has an passive mpen/arpen buff like Crystal Scar 05:53 Because a Sivir was wrecking me through about 180 armor 05:53 without Last Whisper 05:54 Well, the mana regeneration buff was only hidden in the sense that there was no buff icon; you could clearly see the value change. 06:01 biggest thrown game iv ever seen 06:01 Taric Graves are bot lane pushing, we have ward/shroom vision of their team spread out around baron all going towards it 06:02 I ping and tell them "We need a ward at baron, and you two with the team Now" 06:02 They stayed for a bit before recalling 06:02 Taric: "They're probably just baiting" 06:03 I run in to check and they're finishing baron. 06:03 Graves: "We should probably just defend now" 06:03 06:03 Enemy team is pushing mid lane, with baron, they're at our destroyed outer tower 06:04 Taric is out by the river entrance from wraiths, gets caught, dies 06:04 Taric: "Geez, I was just warding...' 06:04 dayum 06:05 1 man down on our team vs 5 baron buffed enemy team, we almost killed Vayne with Children of the Grave on her, she flashed out. (Vayne is at 15%) 06:05 Vayne and Leona double-healed. (Vayne is now at 60%) 06:05 Vayne comes back in, finishes me off 06:05 06:05 Graves gets a kill on someone, we all get aced, they win 06:06 Wanna know who Graves killed? 06:06 Hm, chat doesn't load images directly as well 06:06 I assume the tank 06:06 or support 06:06 Its not pantheon. 06:06 Its a female 06:06 Leona? 06:06 Very bright in nature. 06:06 Yes 06:06 nice 06:06 sopro 06:06 He was focusing LEONA 06:06 Of all god damned people 06:06 what a player 06:07 did you ask what pro team he was on? 06:07 Had he attacked Vayne, that was an EASY Ghost for us to dominate them with 06:07 It was a vayne with PD / IE too 06:07 the bad thing is 06:07 Taric and Graves won their lane 06:08 yet somehow managed to fuckup so badly that vayne was dominating us each fight 06:08 but hey... 06:08 Atleast Graves killed someone.... even if it was the person dealing the least damage on their team 06:09 right? 06:09 ADCs kill people so as long as he killed one person in the team fight, thats ok right? 06:09 even if it is a god damned heavy tank 06:09 on that note im out 06:09 long night... 06:10 I feel like 06:10 the only time Usiar comes here 06:10 is when he has to vent 06:10 you're a better person than I Lions 06:11 eh 06:11 well many others do that 06:12 he is talking about league 06:12 which is swell 06:12 and and slr 06:12 him and* 06:12 I dunno, I usually afk here 06:12 but usually slr's asking silly quesitons 06:13 he just tends to irritate 06:13 Well, if someone like slr's asking question like those 06:13 Someone else must also be thinking about it 06:13 I think the problem is when you answer someone 06:13 and then ask the same question later 06:14 The only question that really bothered me was when Orange Juice asked what masteries to take on Shen 06:15 I answered him and he proceeded to ask the same question on the comments section 06:15 If you don't want opinions, don't ask for them. 06:16 maybe gathering different opinions? 06:16 Maybe, but I still don't feel good because it's like he doesn't trust my opinion 06:16 :( 06:16 Oh nice, I always hated that emote 06:17 I don't think it's lack of trust 06:17 playing the field 06:17 maybe he tried yours and didn't like it 06:18 I really dont know 06:18 It was a few minutes right after asking the question on chat. It's more likely playing the field 06:18 ah 06:40 hmm 06:40 oh good, I thought my chat broke 06:40 I can never tell anymore 06:40 its been doing so often lately 06:41 and chat's been pretty dead for the past while 06:41 hard to tell 06:41 mhm 06:42 I blame kitty 06:43 the blame 06:43 too strong 06:43 haha 06:44 also 06:44 http://www.reignofgaming.net/news/22268-unoffical-pbe-patch-notes-for-11-6-2012 06:44 nothing interesting 06:44 minor stuffs 06:45 although 06:45 the range nerf on Zed's E 06:45 is disheartening 06:45 I already have trouble landing it 06:46 hm 06:46 how do you normally use it 06:47 I'm just used to Kat's 06:47 oh 06:47 lol 06:47 it's like the same 06:47 except half the range 06:48 and he doesn't have shunpo 06:49 shadow doesnt count? 06:50 Eh, it does 06:50 in a way 06:50 it's shorter range and slower 06:50 I should get my butt in gear and play him 06:51 likewise 06:51 seems like the most challenging champ out in a while 06:53 thats nice, might quell some recent complaints 06:56 maybe 06:58 there's definitely going to be different complaints though 06:58 such as he's just another talon 06:58 and assassins unviable 06:58 and whatnot 06:59 there's no end to them 06:59 D: 07:00 pretty much 07:00 one thing I've noticed is that I like his feel a lot more talon 07:00 he's heavier and feels more solid to play 07:00 his animations and everything are slower and feel more powerful 07:01 yeah, I understand that light feeling with talon 07:01 with his abilities too 07:16 Well sleep time 07:16 Good Night 08:13 Oh good, the server I play tf2 on is no longer locked to only koth_harvest_event 09:51 hi 09:51 anyone here 09:52 ? 10:01 I have a disease 10:01 sigh 10:01 not a disease 10:01 a disorder 10:01 a psychological disorder 10:55 hi 10:55 hi 10:55 hi 10:55 hi 10:55 hi 10:55 hi 10:55 hi 10:55 hi 10:55 hi 10:55 hi 10:55 hi 10:55 hi 10:55 hi 10:55 hi 10:55 hi 10:55 hi 10:55 hi 10:55 hi 10:55 hi 11:28 lol 11:28 that was a sad attempt to revive chat 11:29 I guess 11:36 so 11:36 what time is it for everyone? 11:36 11:38 hmm 11:38 10:40 11:38 5:08 PM 11:42 interesting 11:42 hi 11:42 'ello 11:42 my connection seems to be slowed down 11:43 the wooglet's witchcap changes are very interesting 11:44 Did they turn it into Zhonya's Ring? 11:45 almost, except 20 AP, you get 50 armor 11:45 which is good. 11:46 also BFT is now Rumble and Vlad's best friend 11:46 especially rumble 11:46 that double hit E, procing full of both effects... 11:46 welp, i'm off, toodles 11:50 hum... 12:32 hm 12:35 new item? :D 01:38 http://youtu.be/rIaJvUnGc6A 02:41 hai 02:41 hi 02:42 nou 02:42 Going chat bot now 02:42 baiiiii 02:42 you suck 02:42 Caitlyn + Lux combo 02:42 meow 02:43 Caitlyn: everyone lines up to block ult 02:43 you still suck 02:43 Lux: hits everyone 02:43 What's that Nystus? 02:43 I couldn't hear you over the sound of 02:43 well 02:43 anything intelligent 02:43 burned out my aram ip. 02:43 I guess I have selective hearing 02:44 What. Do you get bonus IP on Proving Grounds? 02:45 Nope. I just ran out of 180minutes worth of ip. 02:45 so i get 0 now. 03:08 no one is saying anything 03:08 how GLORIOUS 03:15 What a glorious duwang 03:15 yo moma is glorious 03:15 glorious like a HOLE 04:40 provides sucking when Neon isn't about 04:51 every single Pudge on my team - does nothing 04:51 the one time enemy has a Pudge - carries their shit like fucking Dendi 04:51 at least they're on par with you then :3 04:51 the inactive part 04:53 enemy had 2 fucking candy rushers 04:53 Thats the rule of MobAs 04:53 who were always up top 04:53 If on your team; sucks 04:53 ALWAYS 04:53 Enemy; god 04:53 we grab their candy, Akasha ports in, drops her ult, WE ALL DIE 04:54 ALL. 04:54 WHY do we all die? 04:54 because Candy reduces your max HP up to a maximum of 1 04:54 and she has AoE nukes 04:54 Yarp 04:55 and then you want me to fucking charge in with less than 100 HP 04:55 That's the rule of any online team game, tbh 04:55 Lead by Leeroy's example 05:13 when the event started, i had teams who actually thought 05:14 me too, me too 05:14 now i have people picking Nagas and maxing illusions while charging into enemy who has AoE stuns through a narrow way 05:14 won about 20 games in a row 05:14 now I pay 05:17 I like how every boss in this game has illogical tricks to make them easier (though still insane) 05:17 i ran out of reports in 3 games 05:17 for example, this one isn't immune to magic hammer... 05:17 now to reduce his MP to zero before it kills me 05:25 Hi Chu 05:25 hi 05:25 what game are they talking about? lol 05:26 looks like doter2 05:26 err 05:26 maybe WoW? 05:26 iunno 05:28 who gives a shit 05:28 my laptop is melting 05:28 gaems? 05:28 Laptop? 05:28 no 05:30 politics are amusing... i only read into it for laughs 05:30 that's right, it's US election day today 05:31 "...even though the “you didn’t build that” attacks were designed to persuade struggling Americans that Obama disdains people’s hard work and doesn’t really sympathize with their plight." 05:31 05:31 the attacks that is referring to 05:32 is the attacks Romney made against Obama about the statement 05:32 05:32 "If you were successful, somebody along the line gave you some help. There was a great teacher somewhere in your life. Somebody helped to create this unbelievable American system that we have that allowed you to thrive. Somebody invested in roads and bridges. If you've got a business—you didn't build that. Somebody else made that happen" 05:32 so he's saying that leaders are pointless when he's running for one 05:32 ...yeah, ok 05:33 nope... 05:33 all dat rhetoric 05:33 hm 05:34 fun thing is that people support a retard like Romney 05:34 Hi Rin! 05:34 IN GOD WE TRUST, FOR WE ARE TOO PUNY TO THINK FOR OURSELVES 05:35 jesus christ, i'm gonna get a migraine today 05:35 how many successful businesses are owned and operated solely by one person, who is uneducated, and is in a location reachable without the use of roads and/or bridges 05:35 to kind of combine the entire quote into one single example 05:36 also i hink i got dropped into low priority queue 05:36 even if its an internet business.... you need people who can access the internet to reach it 05:36 i need to be high to comprehend ROmney 05:37 lol 05:37 no 05:37 the more amusing thing was statements i heard on the radio about the elections 05:37 you need to be an old, white, mormon multi millionaire 05:37 one statement that stuck out to me was 05:37 huh 05:38 "If you're determined to lose your job, vote Obama and be determined to keep him as president. If you're determined to keep your job, vote Romney and be determined to remove Obama as president" 05:38 "Hm. This probably isn't a good time to mention that I removed FoN and scattered its various passives and pieces to the wind onto other items. 05:38 05:38 On the plus side though, Tanks now get to build Warmog's and not feel silly. 05:38 05:38 Although you'll still be able to build every piece of FoN used to offer. It just won't be rolled up into the particular stat combination. This counts against my spoiler count for the day. :P" -xypherous 05:38 i just want my fucking renewable energy power plants... 05:38 Nysty 05:38 Energy isn't renewable 05:38 wait what Anon? 05:38 lrn2physics 05:38 FoN being removed 05:38 in S3 apparently 05:39 Lol 05:39 Nice 05:39 Speaking of items 05:39 they remove FoN, but keep Flash 05:39 YEAH, OK 05:39 hopefully more MR items 05:39 to replace it 05:39 WHY DOES FLASH EXIST 05:39 I like his "scattered its various passives and pieces to the wind" phrase 05:39 WHY 05:39 my lord 05:39 cause FoN was an insanely strong item 05:39 FUCK EVERYTHING 05:39 I need someone who knows whether Sword of the Divine could be built on Crystal Scar 05:39 Highest MR, high Health Regen, movement speed increase 05:39 a Tank's dream 05:39 When it was still in the game? 05:39 Lions 05:39 Yes, I believe so. 05:39 Disable the regen when attacked by Baron/champs 05:39 Sword of the Divine was removed... 05:40 After dominion and Ionic Spark was released iirc 05:40 Yup 05:40 Rofl 05:40 actually, no 05:40 or yes 05:40 Crystal Scar -is- Dominion 05:40 though 05:40 can't think, brain pulsing 05:40 The problem is that no one builds the damn thing enough on Dominion to be completely sure 05:41 So why would you think Sword of the Divine was ever on Crystal Scar 05:41 anyways back to the earlier topic 05:41 "If you're determined to lose your job, vote Obama and be determined to keep him as president. If you're determined to keep your job, vote Romney and be determined to remove Obama as president" 05:41 That statement, oi... 05:41 the sad thing is 05:41 It's better than 4 years ago 05:41 People really do believe that.... 05:42 when people emphasized his birthplace and middle name 05:42 No anon 05:42 "Barack HUSSEIN Obama" 05:42 "don't vote for the Muslim:' 05:42 "He's not even American" 05:42 People really believe that they get hired or fired from their job because of who is the president 05:42 I remember a poll that came out 05:42 Anon, you're employed right? 05:42 where like 5% of americans though Obama was Jewish 05:42 still in school 05:42 Ah 05:43 even though he consistently went to church 05:43 Who here is employed? 05:43 and broadcasted it 05:43 matt? 05:43 you work? 05:43 I have a job when I'm not in school 05:43 ok... 05:43 that job... did you get it because of whoever was president at the time you got it? 05:43 And after sifting through old Dominion guides, yes. People could build SotD on Dominion 05:44 it was replaced by Ionic Spark though if i remember correctly 05:44 no, I don't live in the US, so the president doesn't matter to my employment 05:44 dont believe the two were there at the same time 05:44 meh 05:44 your no use then 05:44 point is... 05:45 You're employer decided to hire you, or decided to fire you. 05:45 Unemployment rates the president's fault? He cant do crap about companies not hiring people. 05:45 Supposedly some major employers put out statements to their employees saying "vote for Obama get fired" 05:46 Anon... "If you're determined to lose your job, vote Obama and be determined to keep him as president. If you're determined to keep your job, vote Romney and be determined to remove Obama as president" 05:46 third time i posted that 05:46 mmmm. 05:46 thats a near-exact quote 05:46 Please, call me Teh. 05:46 Anon is simpler... 05:46 Chu 05:46 :P 05:46 Presidents and their administration can create jobs 05:46 Teh is three letters. 05:46 Three is less than four 05:46 :OOO 05:47 Im more accustomed to typing "anon" than "teh" due to responding to various anons on the wikia 05:47 And four is the number of layers of concrete over the declaration of independance 05:47 and if you think about it, anon is still 3 letters 05:47 NATIONAL TREASURE 05:47 Eh. Public perception/attitude has a much greater direct impact on job creation than the actual president 05:47 you just type one twice 05:47 @Matt 05:47 also.... 05:47 the thing is though 05:48 US Debt... 05:48 yeap, i'm officially in low priority queue 05:48 that people cant get jobs 05:48 11 min 05:48 when there are none for them to get 05:48 biggest expense they can cut... is the continued salaries that former representatives/senators/president/vicepresidents get when they return to civilian status 05:48 and just say "You're a civilian now... Get a job" 05:49 also welfare 05:49 terminate military budget, give all said budget to anything else 05:49 it's bloated 05:49 there 05:49 done 05:49 FUCKING DONE 05:49 thats basically what we've done here nystus 05:49 now yer the best god damn country 05:49 and now we depend on the US for protection 05:49 PROTECTION FROM WHAT 05:49 ALIENS? 05:50 ever heard of NORAD? 05:50 sounds like aliens 05:50 also we're pressured into going into any war the US sees fit 05:50 radar 05:50 OSHI 05:50 psyk is here 05:50 ... 05:50 hi 05:50 "a country that spends half ot its budget withing the army cannot survive" 05:51 you are literally massing armies because someone else is massing armies because someone else is massing armies 05:51 gorbatchev, declaring the dissolution of the USSR 05:51 cannot and shouldn't survive* 05:51 talk to Ajr about the Canadian Military 05:51 he knows more about the inside 05:51 but 05:51 theres an extreme lack of funding 05:52 good 05:52 for a first world country 05:52 french military is but a good way to get rid of asshole and violents that we don't want in civilian life 05:52 assholes* 05:52 in France there is much more public military prescence 05:52 Inoticed 05:52 sadly they gave our soldiers the right of vote somewhere in the 80 05:52 they slashed NASA'S FUCKING BUDGET but kept military one 05:52 gave fascists a big boost 05:53 NASA did more with that fucking cash than military ever did 05:53 spaec and shit 05:53 and yeah, our soldiers sued not to have the right of vote 05:53 we should have that again 05:53 fuck everything 05:53 every country should 05:54 the end 05:54 iirc prisoners have the right to vote here 05:54 used* 05:54 ours do too 05:54 but our soldiers hadn't 05:54 then somewhere in the eighties an idiot decided to give it to them 05:55 I like belgium 05:55 the punishment for not voting 05:55 is the removal of the right of vote 05:55 LOGIC, YOU HAVE IT OR YOU'RE BELGIAN 05:55 enough with the fucking politics before i start bleeding from every orifice in my head 05:55 voter turnout is dismal 05:55 nystus 05:56 we have to understand how they work so we can slaughter them more efficiently 05:57 http://brentalflossthecomic.com/ 05:58 "i've a moustache, means i care" 05:58 "GAZE UPON MY CARING" 05:58 "FEEL IT'S PRICKLY EMBRACE" 05:59 why not moustache all year roud 05:59 same fucking result as "like this if you care" on retardbook 06:00 give me a topic that won't cause rage 06:01 gaaaaaaaaah 06:01 snorted and my fucking long hair got in my nose 06:01 now it's stuck, I can't get it out, and it hurts like hell 06:02 wear a hairnet before snorting coke 06:02 no 06:02 it's a flavour saver 06:03 coke sucks 06:03 snort sugar 06:03 hmmmm... that's good sugar 06:03 Teh prefers to snort pixie dust. 06:03 get yo shit from him 06:03 NOOOOOOOOO 06:03 NOT THE PIXIES 06:04 what 06:05 don't pretend you don't have a problem 06:07 people that think other people have problems have a problem 06:07 What is mine 06:07 I'm curious 06:07 kininarimasu 06:11 http://www.cbsnews.com/8301-204_162-57540997/physician-assisted-suicide-up-for-vote-in-mass/ 06:11 facepalm 06:11 first thoughts: 06:13 pretty serious stuff 06:13 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js 06:13 Add Collapsible tables to our wiki pls 06:13 Potential double-standard controversy when put alongside Abortion 06:13 Job creation for convicted murderers. 06:13 Legal pre-meditated murder. 06:13 we have them lions 06:13 http://satwcomic.com/art/450x814xbest-guy-wins.jpg.pagespeed.ic.ILPah90vug.jpg 06:15 http://satwcomic.com/art/485x600xfangirls.jpg.pagespeed.ic.QXLuaPDRot.jpg 06:15 collapsible class doesn't seem to work using wiki formatting 06:16 I'm a little reluctant to turn this into a div table because div classes are a little too messy for my liking 06:29 Teh, Neon 06:29 Chuck this into Commons for me, please? importScriptPage('ShowHide/code.js', 'dev'); 06:29 importScriptPage('CollapsibleInfobox/code.js', 'dev'); 06:29 *Common.js 06:30 Neon's not here and I don't trust myself enough to do it 06:30 Ask Proton/Bryght 06:30 I would if they were on 06:31 It's basically all I need to finish Template:Items 06:32 done 06:32 Yay 06:40 welp 06:40 back to ff5 06:40 omega mark II or neo shinryu first ? 06:40 Neo means "new", so you should tackle the other one first 06:40 already beat him 06:41 was actually easy once I got four coral rings 06:41 same for omega mark I 06:41 but there's a room with six of them right before the mark II >< 06:42 my entire team is between lvl 97 and 99 so now I only require strategy 06:46 the other amusing thing within politics 06:46 is that people are saying "Obama didnt pull us out of the hole that we're in. Vote for Romney" 06:47 yet, if Romney wins... 06:47 4 years from now 06:47 people will be saying "Romney didnt pull us out of the hole that we're in. Vote for that other guy" 06:47 I can guarantee that with about 90% certainty 06:47 actually, they'll start saying that about any winner two weeks after the win 06:47 lol 06:48 and when you put it into a LoL perspective 06:48 The president is indeed the equivalent of a jungler 06:48 When things go right, you're just doing your job 06:49 When things go poorly even if its not directly their fault that something went wrong or their involvement wouldn't have made a difference on the outcome... 06:50 Then they're to blame, even if they did get involved and did what they could. 06:50 agree? disagree? 06:51 you put too much conditions 06:51 for the thing to have impact on weak minds 06:51 no? 06:52 if you want even an idiot to understand, just say "if things go right, everyone thinks you're just doing your job, if things go wrong, everyone thinks you're to blame" 06:52 here, have something understandable even by cretins 06:52 I need to ask Bryght/Proton how they determine loading stress for pages 06:52 here's a hint : when adressing to a mass, consider everyone to be an idiot 06:52 thats not really different from what i said lol 06:53 I simplified it and removed the sarcasm 06:53 so that even dumbasses could understand 06:53 When things go poorly, even if its not directly their fault that something went wrong or their involvement wouldn't have made a difference on the outcome, then they're to blame. 06:53 i missed the commas 06:53 usiar 06:53 Spider too good 06:53 you're an idiot and missing my point 06:53 I had a jugle elise once 06:54 I used to jungle her 06:54 But now I mid with her 06:54 Much better 06:54 At level 3, she ganked bot and we got two kills 06:54 Not bad 06:54 Then she told us to Dragon 06:54 o_O 06:54 I was like what the hell are you on 06:54 that entire sentence can just be read as "When things go poorly, they're to blame" its kinda basic grammar 06:54 She tanked Dragon with her spiderlings 06:54 until she got low 06:54 ah 06:54 Smart 06:54 then she used Rappel 06:54 "That guy, Psykolog, keeps talking" can be read as "That guy keeps talking" 06:55 and aggro switched to our Ashe 06:55 Did you actually get dragon? 06:55 usiar 06:55 Yeah 06:55 I was fairly impressed 06:55 Not bad 06:55 But i find mid Elise better 06:55 Top is great too 06:55 I'm talking at making your sentence understandable even by people that can't use basic grammar 06:55 simple comprehension removes the complexity of statements. 06:55 nor calculate 2+3 without making their brain fry 06:55 lol 06:56 yep, and idiots can't understand statements 06:56 Her Q is such a huge nuke when maxed 06:56 also, 78% of the LoL community 06:56 if their understanding is that bad, then they're the ones who think a Yellow ping means "Go here" 06:57 but anywaysm "The President is a Jungler" true or false. 06:58 yes. 07:01 Well, do you jungle Tryndamere? 07:11 Hi 07:17 Hello 07:17 oh no a killer whale 07:17 :) 07:19 goodbye 07:19 here it is 07:19 omega mark II 07:20 tryn? 07:20 jungle? 07:21 lost. 07:21 second try ! 07:22 lol 07:22 fall 07:22 fall 07:22 fall 07:22 uu 07:22 lol 07:22 first turn, it doublecasted wave canon 07:22 half of my max hp two times 07:23 lost again 07:23 lol 07:23 third try ! 07:25 wooo 07:25 won 07:27 how 07:27 survived long enough to use the dual wield-!spellblade:flare-!rapid fire combo three times 07:28 also it encircled the wrong char 07:28 now on to neo shinryu ! 07:28 woo 07:30 o_o 07:30 boss names suck 07:30 a lot 07:30 uuuuh 07:30 well 07:30 already beat shinryu 07:30 neo shinryu is the better version 07:31 exactly why it's terrible 07:31 it's not mother 3 07:31 mother 3, for example 07:32 has arachnids 07:32 arachnids ! 07:32 and arachnids !!!! 07:32 lol 07:32 description of the latter being : "IT'S SO AWESOME, IT'S WORTH ALL THOSE EXCLAMATION POINTS" 07:32 at least it directly shows lazyness 07:32 nah 07:33 it's only for this family of enemy 07:33 in earthbound, you have an enemy called UFO 07:33 one called moma UFO 07:33 and one called lil' UFO 07:39 potato 07:39 makes you tired 07:40 D: 07:49 "His (Zed's) lore kinda reminds me of Naruto in that Naruto got his shadow clone technique in a similar way." 07:49 We should add that to Zed/SkinsTrivia 07:50 no we shouldn't 07:50 lol 07:50 oh and fuck add it 07:50 it isn't even false 07:52 http://thepunchlineismachismo.com/comics/2012-10-22.jpg 07:54 either I don't get it or horrible comic 07:55 i think latter 07:55 you don't get it 07:55 I'd vote for Dudley 07:56 http://thepunchlineismachismo.com/comics/2012-10-01.jpg 07:56 ok 07:56 neo shinryu, try one 07:57 meh 07:57 got dc'ed 07:58 cool 07:59 ...neo shinryu, try two 08:02 hi, guys 08:02 I figure I have an anxiety disorder 08:02 *figured 08:03 ...neo shinry, third try 08:03 also, "anxiety disorders" usually are curable by just stopping to be idiot, but psychiatrists discovered it to be a good way to sell antidepressors 08:04 psyk, my anxiety disorder is "Fear of Intimacy" 08:04 I couldnt find a treatment for that as of now 08:04 ...that's nothing close of an anxiety disorder... 08:04 stop reading things on the internet 08:05 you'll find yourself having diseases you never heard of in places you didn't know you had 08:05 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fear_of_intimacy 08:05 so, basically, they decreted being stupidly prude a disease ? 08:05 how fun 08:05 yer an idiot, go die 08:05 w/e 08:06 I m gonna be afk 08:06 neo shinryu, fourth try 08:06 Yorick 08:06 also, why is yorick missing a head? 08:08 oh god 08:08 got to half of Wave 666 in TF2 08:08 SPAHS 08:08 ERRYWHERE 08:09 while you're here, tell neo shinryu to stop casting mute 08:09 also he's dead 08:09 YAY 08:10 two more bosses and i'll have finished to brag about ff5 08:11 "prude"... 08:12 that's nothing, nysty 08:12 slr be stupid 08:13 LIONS 08:24 NOW 08:24 the hardest battle of all 08:34 Oh cool 08:34 wew 08:34 won 08:34 i entirely missed merc 08:40 ISK 08:40 wadafak did you use to scan that image of yours? 09:04 camera 10:08 wow 10:08 chat is still dead? 10:08 fun 10:09 busy wasting my time on ff5's boss rush 10:27 oh god 10:27 whose god? 10:27 http://www.joindota.com/en/live/tobiwan 10:27 yours? 10:27 there is no god 10:28 there is no devil 10:28 there are no angels 10:28 there are no demons 10:28 there is only... 10:28 me. 10:28 http://sphotos-d.ak.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ak-prn1/32407_10151300723691885_799762301_n.jpg 10:30 I actually laughed 10:30 not a "lol" laugh with my face not changing at all 10:30 actual laughter 10:30 you'll live. 10:31 el oh el. 10:31 rahny man. 10:31 fahny 10:33 so I went to my kitchen and noticed an absence of bread. 10:33 radar, you have ten minutes to be at the airport and hijack the first plane to france 10:33 be there in ten minutes, I'll give you money for the groceries 10:34 what tools shall I use 10:34 or is it all up to me? 10:34 do I look like an expert in hijacking 10:34 just take a gun or a dragon or whatever 10:34 nine minutes 10:35 if I had a dragon 10:35 why would I need a plane 10:38 and yes 10:38 that was merely rhetorical 10:41 land dragon 10:41 also you're not here 10:41 coward 10:41 gonna have to do groceries myself 10:41 sadly it's almost midnight 10:41 WHY DO I HAVE NO BREAD 10:42 you dont have 24 heure supermarché 10:42 s 10:44 What am I doing 10:44 I just spent ten minutes interpreting some barbaric perversion of English so that I could edit the person's comment to be readable, despite disagreeing with everything yo said. 10:44 (See Twisted Treeline comments) 10:45 why 10:45 just why 10:46 I don't know man. 10:47 radar 10:47 I guess some part of me felt that just because someone doesn't know how to use English doesn't mean they can't have valid points. 10:47 I live in the countryside 10:47 dont you have a town baker 10:47 and blacksmith 10:47 and tanner 10:48 Maybe this is because I've spent a lot of time reading about the Constitution lately and this is some aspect of Freedom of Speech exercising itself 10:48 nope 10:48 I said countryside, not middle ages 10:48 our supermarkets close at night 10:48 proton, shouldn't elise be added to the related champ ? her god lives here 10:49 Sure, Psyk. Go ahead and add her. 10:49 if you live in the countryside 10:49 make your own bread 10:49 proton 10:49 no need to buy 10:49 I'm bad at english 10:49 radar, once again 10:49 countryside here doesn't mean retarded 10:49 I live in a big city 10:49 I grew up in the actual country 10:50 'cept that in france, you have paris and the countryside that are basically two different countries 10:50 yeah 10:50 what was that quote again? 10:50 "Paris and the Desert" 10:50 prolly by a parisian 10:51 no, by other towns 10:51 complaining 10:51 there is an actual desert in france, comprised of two regions 10:51 that is fifty years behind 10:51 where I live it's, well, normal 10:51 Hiii. 10:51 services 'n shit 10:52 the fact that we have the biggest french research center helps 10:53 Hi Cold! 10:53 but anyway, go two hundred kilometers in any direction from there and it's still as modern as anywhere 10:54 Hey Matt! How are you today? 10:54 so nah, not in the desert 10:54 ya know what would be hilarious? 10:54 if Romney got prez'd 10:54 killing people ? 10:54 ah 10:54 I was wrong 10:55 gonna kill people anyway 10:55 brb 10:56 Im okay 10:56 how are you doing cold? 10:56 re 10:56 they run too fast 10:56 hiaaa!!!!!! 10:56 goddamned people 10:56 I'm doing fiinee 10:56 ??? 10:57 always trying to survive 'n shit 10:57 Heey Claris! 10:57 hiaa showers!! 10:57 do u like reading? 10:58 Hi ClariS 10:58 Me? depends on what i have to read. XD 10:58 how are you? 10:58 great!!!, feet's soaked though, but great 10:58 and yes u showers. do u want to read an action fantasy story? 11:00 yay!!! another vict-*cough*-reader 11:00 Says you 11:01 ?? i'm confuse, who's Neon's Toy? 11:01 My bot 11:01 who logs the chat 11:01 while I'm away 11:01 oh.... 11:01 ...so why did u kick it? 11:01 eh, neon's here 11:02 quick, get the porn 11:02 easier then loggin it out 11:02 Because it sticks around a bit 11:02 after I close it out 11:02 and it's ugly 11:03 hmmmm, intersting 11:04 Also 11:04 ooh 11:04 barrier on SR 11:04 yay 11:04 it's an imperfect neon 11:04 I should probably update it's avatar 11:04 its* 11:04 even though I kind of like it creepy and ugly 11:05 and staring 11:05 i found the line "made it so Heal is actually a support skill" funny 11:05 less emphasis on self-heal 11:05 more emphasis on team heal 11:05 User:Neon's_Toy 11:05 so creepy 11:06 u like to spam recent changes? really!? 11:06 the human orianna picture was crepier 11:06 A lot 11:06 creepier 11:06 of yes 11:06 The human one and the robot one 11:06 complimented eachother well 11:07 indeed 11:07 http://yy6242.deviantart.com/art/Bladecraft-Orianna-288697186 11:08 hiaa izk!! 11:11 helpo 11:11 hey izzie 11:12 also 11:12 that looks like female alic cooper 11:12 Alice* 11:12 looks like eye's out of focus 11:13 neon 11:13 wat 11:13 http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2011/240/e/1/mk_vs__mlp__fluttershy_by_brokenteapot-d484nc2.png last panel : your avatar 11:14 i like ur avatar izk!! very cute 11:14 kano and baraka dont stand a chance 11:14 lol!! 11:14 my friend drew it for me 11:15 she draws well with terrible anatomy 11:15 two Fiora's ult each other at the exact same times, what happens? 11:15 honeymoon 11:17 yay 11:17 fiora party 11:17 totally massacred chat with that respose 11:17 nah 11:17 my discussion wall only has some BM bullshit on it. 11:17 salsa good 11:18 GO FILL IT, I'm sure you can be stupid enough to find stuff to write 11:18 nah 11:18 my message wall is empty 11:18 i can write about anything 11:18 untouched 11:18 how I like it 11:18 not anymore 11:19 ahhhh 11:19 i mean, awwwweee 11:19 AUGH 11:19 BURN IT 11:19 UNCLEAN 11:20 That's better 11:20 you fail at centering 11:20 also at image quality 11:20 If I centered it 11:21 you wouldn't get the boobs 11:21 and it'd ruin the entire point of the picture 11:21 ok, ok 11:21 and 11:21 it's an extremely old episode 11:21 and yes I saw that scene 11:21 NEEOOONNN 11:21 tell me why you suck 11:21 lol 11:22 file:Izkael Glorious.png 11:23 chyea 11:23 keep gonna linking that 11:23 "keep gonna" 11:23 0.0 11:23 screw english 11:24 also 11:24 Keepu gonnau 11:24 activado 11:24 you have temper problems 11:24 Izzieu 11:24 carado trapu 11:24 Psyku 11:24 I like this one more anyway 11:24 gawjuss 11:24 learn to contain then blow up 11:25 >.< my eyes burn 11:25 soooo neon is a female impersonator. 11:25 That one's for demise 11:25 and I like avatars that work together 11:25 o_o 11:25 demise is what, four years old 11:25 so 11:26 I thought this would do well 11:26 wet haired jessie and drag james 11:26 looking 11:26 bikini contest james 11:26 fabulous 11:26 now I need a third account for meowth 11:27 >.> 11:27 but what about "sock puppeting" 11:28 the fool 11:28 I like how !mug work in ff5 11:28 "you missed the attack" 11:28 I vaguely recall meowth dressing up as hitler 11:29 What about sockpuppets 11:29 "stole kiku-ichimonji" 11:29 was that a real thing? 11:29 and yea, he did 11:29 ok 11:29 http://www.deviantart.com/download/181225804/meowth_hitler_by_wretneck-d2zwaq4.jpg 11:29 how is that Hitler 11:29 he looks like an american film cop 11:30 more than he does hitler... 11:30 Because it gets worse as the episode goes on 11:30 also 11:30 welp 11:30 that guys points guns at everyone 11:30 yes, I KNOW that hitler ruined that mustache for everyone else 11:30 all the time 11:30 gonna go do asian stuff 11:30 he threatened to shoot everyone 11:30 http://www.allmystery.de/dateien/uh67748,1289859843,Hitler_gets_a_gas_bill.gif 11:31 then he shot himselr 11:31 f* 11:31 the end 11:31 that's cruel 11:31 come at me, offended person 11:31 and prepare to be offended 11:31 ._. 11:31 I am unable to kick you 11:32 it isnt working 11:32 T.T 11:32 hmmmm 11:32 gotta find more hitler stuff 11:33 I mean c'mon 11:33 easy to find and to use offensive imagery 11:33 but why must u hate on him 11:33 or make fun on him 11:33 'cause I'm jealous of his K/D ratio 11:34 Hmm 11:34 I think he deserve some respect. even if he was wrong for doing what he did, he did great things 11:34 psy 11:34 can you kick radar? 11:34 lol no he didn't 11:34 and no I can't 11:34 remove his star so I can 11:34 did you even try 11:34 >_> HEIL HITLER 11:34 yes 11:34 hmm 11:34 i'm just going to be quiet now 11:35 nono, unleash your fury, Claris. XD 11:35 gimme a sec 11:35 so claris is a nazi 11:35 funneh 11:35 huh? 11:35 though I do agree that hitler had the right idea 11:35 Interesting 11:36 just the wrong demographic 11:36 I can't remove crat from myself and give myself chat mod rights at the same time 11:36 it takes crat first 11:36 we should kill idiots, not jew 11:36 this way no minority is offended and we're rid of idiots 11:36 ur so cruel psyk 11:37 ur so stoopad 11:37 ._. 11:37 notice im not being PC 11:37 *self pat* 11:37 I taught you well 11:37 oh nvm 11:37 it just gave an error 11:38 Now try to kick me psy 11:38 can't 11:38 muy interesante 11:38 still can't 11:38 admins can't kick Cmod 11:38 btw tell lion to stop admining 11:39 Meow 11:39 So admins can kick mods 11:39 but mods can't kick chat mods 11:39 yeah, fail vocabulary 11:39 you did kick your bot earlier 11:39 And, of course, crats can kick everyone 11:39 who has cmod 11:39 I meant "mods can't kick Cmod" 11:39 My bot 11:39 had 'crat 11:39 oh 2012 11 06